


a little more action, please

by DreamBrother



Series: a little less conversation [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Tag, Fluff, Gen, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamBrother/pseuds/DreamBrother
Summary: At some point, Danny's house would be painted, the furniture would be put back, and there'd be no logical reason for Danny to continue crashing at Steve's.Unless...Episode tag to 10x15 (spoilers for season 10)
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: a little less conversation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673014
Comments: 52
Kudos: 266





	a little more action, please

**Author's Note:**

> Set between 10x15 and the latest episode. Minor spoilers for season 10. 
> 
> For those waiting for an update on 'a moving sea...', the next chapter is almost done!
> 
> Title from the Elvis song (guess!)

_“Well I got a text from my contractor. He told me, uh, everything was going good over at the house.”_

_“That’s good.”_

_“Yeah, got the floorboards back in, running water… it’s liveable.”_

_“Hmm, good.”_

_“So… I could probably get out of your space soon…?”_

_“They paint it yet? Any paint?”_

_“They didn’t paint it yet, no.”_

_“No paint. Furniture?”_

_“Storage.”_

_“Don’t be crazy, alright? You can’t live in there with workmen running around. Just stay here, stay here for another couple of we-, you can stay here as long as you want, you know that, right?”_

_“Thank you, I appreciate that.”_

_“You’re welcome.”_

**_He waha kou o ka he‘e (10x15)_ **

  
  


**A little more action, please**

Bobby Kahale had experience with all sorts of clients, having been in the industry since he was old enough to hold a hammer and hit a nail, going with his dad to various jobs when he wasn't in school, watching him turn someone's something in their everything. Apartments, houses, offices, even a few cabins and sheds if the money was right, or tight. 

His old man was gone now but _Kahale and Son Contractors_ was still going strong, although now he was the Kahale, not the son, and he needed to edit the name at some point considering, Leia, three year old though she was, was showing all the right signs of wanting to follow her daddy into the business, if the way she played with the toy tool chest and building blocks was anything to go by. His wife Stacy may disagree, but Bobby knew - his girl was gonna be a builder, just like her old man. 

With his years in the job came exposure to all sorts of clients. If he had another penny for a client who would change their minds about the design just before the job was completed and then wonder why the work wasn't finished by the promised date, he could retire fat, rich, and happy. Then came the couples who couldn't agree, the wife wanting one thing, the husband behind her back rolling their eyes and motioning with their head that they weren't paying for whatever crazy home idea their spouse was espousing. The mainlanders who wanted to drop hundreds of thousands of dollars on a dream vacation home that would sit empty most of the year as they worked their asses into an early grave in fancy offices in NYC or LA. 

And then, far and few between, were the genuinely good sorts. Decent, normal and understanding clients who appreciated hard work and honesty but didn't expect miracles or $1000 work for a quarter of the price. Like the guy whose home he was currently standing in, dabbing on the last few touches of paint to cover what his boys had missed. A haole, sure, but a decent haole, a cop who worked crazy hours and hadn't noticed the sewage pipe bursting in his home until days after, the filth having infiltrated his floorboards to the point where they all had to be replaced. 

Unlike the majority of his clients, he hadn't been on Bobby's behind every second of every day asking when the work would be done. In fact, when Bobby had given the initial quote of six to eight weeks for the work to be done, the guy had taken it surprisingly well. He had simply nodded his head, slipped his duffle bag of things over his shoulder and left Bobby to it. If only all his clients reacted that well to being told they'd be homeless for two months. 

Despite his client not putting pressure on him, or maybe because of it, Bobby had kept in touch via text, sending frequent updates - when the floorboards had gone in, the water restored. He'd expected the man to move straight in, furniture or none, and was surprised to get a request to repaint the whole house. As Bobby and his boys had finished a few days before schedule, and they had some flex before their next job, Bobby was more than happy to comply and now, all was set. 

A knock on the partly open front door made Bobby look up as he gathered up the plastic sheet protecting his client's new floorboards from paint droplets, a tall dark-haired man stepping over the threshold. 

"Ho brah," Bobby greeted. The man looked familiar, in a seen-him-somewhere kinda way as opposed to a did-a-job-for-him-once kinda way. When Bobby noticed the gun and badge on the man's hip, he added, "Am I in trouble?" 

"No brah, don't worry, I'm not here on business. I'm a friend of Danny's. I was in the neighbourhood and thought I'd see how his place was coming along."

"Oh yeah, of course," Bobby laughed with a hint of relief. Now he knew why the man looked familiar. His client was in Five-O and this guy was his partner. He had seen him on TV a few times, sound bytes here and there after a crisis had been averted. "Danny mentioned you - he's crashing at yours, right?" The guy hadn't introduced himself but Bobby knew his name was Commander Mc-something. McGarrett? Yeah, that sounded right.

"Yeah, he is. " Bobby watched as the man said nothing else but instead prowled (not a word that Bobby often used to describe a man's walk but this definitely fit) around the living room, touching the walls here and there, rubbing his fingers as though testing for dampness. 

"Well I was just about to text him the good news, but I guess you can tell him when you see him at home."

The other man - McGarrett - turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "Good news?"

"Yeah, we’re all done here. My boys have packed up their stuff, I'm just doing a final walk through, getting my stuff then locking up. Danny can move back in, get out of your hair. Good news for you too, right?"

The look on the other man's face was not one Bobby would expect from any adult man who's just had a friend crash at their place for over six weeks. Bobby loved Mike like a brother, they had been best man at each other's weddings, but damn, if Mike had moved into his place for two months, one of them would have left the house in a body bag. 

"Yeah, about that," McGarrett started, before pausing and scratching the back of his head. "I think there's a problem."

"A problem?" Was Danny not able to pay the bill? It hadn't been an issue so far, but you never knew with people, finances were a tricky thing and this hadn’t been a small job. Had Danny sent his cop friend over to try and intimidate Bobby into delaying his repayment?

"Yeah, um, I think you need to check the roof," McGarrett said, before Bobby could get too far into his head thinking of corrupt cop movies in his head to compare to this scenario. 

"The roof?"

"Yeah, the roof."

"What's wrong with the roof?"

"Danny said something once about his stuff in the attic getting damp; I think there is a leak."

Bobby had gone over the entire house with a fine tooth-comb when Danny had got in touch after his burst sewage pipe, having been passed his number from one of Bobby's oldest friends, Kamekona. There was no leak. He said as much.

"Sir, the roof is fine. There is no leak. This house is now in top shape, Danny can move right back in."

"If he has to move back out because of a leaking roof when the rains hit next month, I'm the one who will have to listen to his bitching day in and day out," McGarrett replied. "I think you and your boys should take another few weeks, be really thorough."

There was thorough, and then there was ridiculous. He was about to say as much when the man walked over and stopped just at the edge of Bobby's personal space. 

"Look, Mr Kahale - Bobby - you seem like a good man. You've kept your father's business going. You have a reputation for being trustworthy and very good at your job. I would hate for you to lose that reputation if the roof collapses after you've given your green light."

Bobby had never been so confused in his entire life. Why was this guy wanting him to fix a problem that didn't exist? 

"Look, I don't know what to tell you man, I can't charge Danny to fix a roof that don't need fixin'. That wouldn't be right."

McGarrett smiled and grasped Bobby's shoulder, and damn, those biceps weren't for nothing as Bobby hid a wince. "That's really good of you. How about this? I'll pay you, you and your boys take a few weeks and really take a good look at the roof. I'm sure you have another job booked, so you can get that done and then come back here to fix it. Danny can stay at mine until then, the roof gets fixed and doesn't collapse on his head, you keep your reputation, and you get paid. Sounds good?"

"Erm… okay…?" Bobby may not have gotten a 4.0 grade average at school but his survival instinct worked just fine. "Shall I tell Danny or…?"

McGarrett's smile widened and he gave Bobby's shoulder a squeeze. "Send him a text, tell him there was an issue, it won't cost him anything but it'll be a while before you can fix it. His daughter's visiting from college soon so he will be distracted, he won't care much." 

"Okay…?" God, this guy was weird. And they allowed him to lead the state task force? With a final squeeze, McGarrett dropped his hand and walked towards the door. Just as Bobby was about to let out a breath of relief, the man turned and looked back over. 

"Oh and Mr Kahale?" God, what now.

"Yeah?"

"Danny doesn’t need to know we talked. He’s always yelling at me for being a control freak and this will just raise his blood pressure if he found out I’d dropped by to check on his place."

"Um… sure. I won't say you were here." 

A smile, a quick salute, and the door closed behind the strangest, scariest man Bobby would ever meet. 

Pulling out his phone, Bobby sent a text, afraid that if he didn't, the man would show up at his house and next time his 'request' wouldn't be so nicely put.

God, he just wanted the crazy husband/wife clients again. 

X

"So I got another text from my contractor."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, all the paint work is done."

"That's good."

"But you wanna hear something strange?" 

"I'm already hearing something strange. Ten years in Hawaii, and you still can't lose the Jersey in your voice, Danno?"

"Shut the fuck up, I'm going to be Jersey till I die. Now can I continue?"

"Harsh but yeah, go on."

"Apparently Bobby - that's my contractor - found a problem with my roof when he was doing some final checks. He said he can sort it in a few weeks as he has a job booked right now, but he won't charge me anything. Isn't that weird?"

"What's so weird about it? Roof problems are a common issue in states with heavy rainfall and high humidity."

"I know that, dumbass. I meant my contractor not charging me. In Jersey, I would be selling a kidney to pay for all of this."

"Well, we all know Jersey is a shit-hole that people come to Hawaii to escape from, so it doesn't surprise me."

"Hey, I would ease up on the Jersey hate babe, considering that's 100% prime Jersey liver inside you right now. Don't make me carve it out and sell it."

"Oh yeah, that's how it is?" 

"Yeah that's how it is. But I tell you what, you keep the liver, I stay here until my roof is fixed, call it even."

"I've already got your liver Danno, you can't take it back."

"And my stuff is already all here, I don't have to move it out. Works out perfect, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, perfect."

Two days later, _Kahale and Son Contractors_ received two separate bottles of very nice whiskey. One came with a card signed Steve McGarrett, the other, Danny Williams.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love in the time of corona.


End file.
